


Krangelen

by XAlterloveX



Category: SKAM (TV)
Genre: M/M, krangel
Language: Norsk
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-01-21
Updated: 2018-01-21
Packaged: 2019-03-07 17:37:45
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 754
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13439835
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/XAlterloveX/pseuds/XAlterloveX
Summary: Isak og Even krangler om husarbeid





	Krangelen

Isak slo døren igjen etter seg, så sint var det lenge siden han hadde vært. Han var egentlig rasende når han kjente etter. Kanskje fordi han hadde vært tålmodig så lenge. Egentlig handlet hele krangelen om bagateller. Slik som det ofte gjør. Men fakta var at når de flyttet sammen hadde de fordelt husarbeidet mellom seg. Og det hadde lenge gått veldig bra. Begge hadde vasket klær når det var deres tur, og de hadde også fordelt det andre husarbeidet mellom seg. Så hadde det begynt å skli ut. Nesten umerkelig i begynnelsen. De var jo fortsatt så forelsket at de lett så gjennom fingrene på at de ikke alltid fikk gjort det når det var deres tur. Isak irriterte seg kraftig over at Even stadig ikke fikk vasket klær når han skulle, og Even syntes Isak burde hjelpe til mer med å lage mat.  
Nå var Isak på vei til å møte Jonas. Han trengte å få det ut. Og Jonas var en god lytter. Og en som kunne komme med gode råd. Det hadde han erfart før. Jonas var ikke den som tok parti med Isak bare fordi de var venner. Han var ærlig, og han sa det som det var.   
De hadde avtalt å møtes på Kaffebrenneriet. Og Jonas var der allerede når Isak kom.  
Jonas: “Hei, der var du ja.”  
Isak forsøkte å smile til Jonas.   
“Ja, om enn ikke i det beste humøret, så er jeg her.”  
Jonas: “Hva er greia?”  
Isak: “Vi hadde en kjempekrangel om fordeling av husarbeid.”  
Jonas: “Er ikke det vanlig? Jeg mener, blant par? Foreldrene mine krangler om det hele tiden.”  
Isak: “Jo, kanskje. Men det er uansett fryktelig irriterende. Og vi har på en måte kranglet litt for lenge om det uten å prate om det på en skikkelig måte. Og da er det vanskelig å ta det opp fordi det har gått for langt.”  
Jonas: “Kanskje fordi stoltheten hindrer dere i å ta det første skrittet? Jeg vet jo at dere ikke vil at det skal være sånn. Dere vil jo være sammen.”  
Isak: “Ja, vi vil jo det. Men det er litt vanskelig å innrømme det nå.”  
Isak og Jonas ble sittende lenge på Kaffebrenneriet, så det ble sent før Isak dro hjem igjen.   
Det var stille i leiligheten da Isak låste seg inn, så han lurte på om Even også hadde tatt seg en tur ut. Det hadde han ikke. Han satt foran PC`en sin, og sa forsiktig hei til Isak når han kom inn. Isak tok seg en tur på kjøkkenet, før han forsvant ut på badet. Han tenkte bare å stelle seg og så krype til køys. Han orket ikke snakke med Even akkurat nå. Mens han stod og pusset tennene merket han at døren gikk opp, og at Even kom inn. Even stilte seg opp bak Isak, han tok forsiktig rundt livet til Isak og kysset ham i nakken.   
Even: “Unnskyld. Jeg liker ikke at vi krangler. Og jeg lover å blir flinkere til å ta min del av husarbeidet.”  
Even virket oppriktig lei seg, men han fikk ikke den responsen fra Isak som han hadde håpet. Han gikk derfor inn igjen i stuen. Isak ble stående igjen å tenke. Han var fortsatt sint, men i tillegg hadde han fått litt dårlig samvittighet. Han ville jo heller ikke at det være sånn. Etter å ha stått på badet en stund og gjort seg klar for natten, gikk han inn igjen i stuen. Even hadde allerede lagt seg, og lå med ryggen imot ham. Isak ble sittende en stund å se på Even i sengen.  
Han kunne godt legge seg med ryggen til han også. Istedenfor ble han sittende å tenke. Tenke på hvor fint de egentlig hadde det sammen. Hvor glade de var i hverandre, og at han visste jo at de begge ønsket å gjøre sitt beste for at den andre skulle ha det bra. Tilslutt kjente han at det eneste rette var å si unnskyld selv. Han krøp opp i sengen til Even, tok hånden sin rundt livet på ham og kysset ham i nakken.   
Isak: “Unnskyld. Unnskyld for at jeg er så sta. Og unnskyld for at jeg ikke tok imot din unnskyldning. “  
Med det samme ble bare Even liggende. Det eneste han gjorde var å ta hånden sin over Isak sin. Etterhvert snudde han seg, og Isak kunne se at han hadde grått. Isak kysset bort tårene fra Even sine kinn, og sa “unnskyld” en gang til. Etterhvert sovnet de tett omslynget.


End file.
